Ivy's Karoake Meachine
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: Ivy's Karoake Meachine is about Sasami and the other playing on Professor Ivy's Karoake Meachine. It just a lot of Songfic through in with some speak.
1. Fools

**Ivy's Karoake Meachine**

Hi I know is this the most stupid thing every, but I want to create a place were all Pokemon song that inspired me. To write story, over the years.

* * *

"Wow, You chance up your place sence the last time I was here Professor Ivy." Brock said look around the livin' room.

"Yeah, what is?" Ash said put up the mic.

"It a Karoake Meachine, Ash" Sasami said.

"Oh right because you love to sing don't you Sasami." Misty said.

"Yep, I love to sing." Sasami said with a smile. "Oh okay I go first with _'fools'_."

"It'll be O.K. with the next one

I always end on a leash up having no fun

Yeah, I'm always stuck

Feel like getting up now

Make it understood, crazy anime is

And it means getting down

I'm so tired and bored of the Mr. Nice Guy

Treats me well but somehow he ain't arrived

So send me in the fools

Throw away the heros

I can't keep on searchin' for that guy

Send me in the fools

I'm startin' up the party

I need wakin' up

Wanna feel alive

What I need is something

That's not against the law

You're just fillin' space and

I'm so sure, I need to believe in

Somethin' more for me

Love is a feeling

The sweetest fantasy

I just need to chill out and have a good time,

Looking forward yet never looking behind

So send me in the fools

Throw away the heros

I can't keep on searchin' for that guy

Send me in the fools

I'm startin' up the party

I need wakin' up

Wanna feel alive

Get me off this one-way road I'm goin' down

All I feel like now is

Havin' some fun

So send me in the fools

Throw away the heros

I can't keep on searchin' for that guy

Send me in the fools

I'm startin' up the party

I need wakin' up

Wanna feel alive

So send me in the fools

Throw away the heros

I can't keep on searchin' for that guy

Send me in the fools

I'm startin' up the party

I need wakin' up

Wanna feel alive

So send me in the fools

Throw away the heros

I can't keep on searchin' for that guy

Send me in the fools

I'm startin' up the party

I need wakin' up

Wanna feel alive"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheer after Sasami was doing.

* * *

**Creidts:**

Fools - Rachel Steven

**Cast:**

Sasami IvyOak

Professor Felina Ivy

Professor Washu

Professor Samuel Oak

Delia Ketchum

Ash Ketchum

Misty Waterflower

Brock Harrsion

Trcaey Oak


	2. Photon, Proton, Synchroton

Photon, Proton, Synchroton

Washu's Science Song

* * *

"It my turn now." Washu said take the mic.

"Oh No." Sasami said.

"Sit back and listen to this song that I'm singin',  
Photon, Proton, Synchroton are interesting  
Science is better than love can ever be  
Falling in love is based on chaotic theory!

Emotions are exhausting,  
Quantum mechanics never ever make you frown  
With scientific methods,  
Imaginary walls will come tumbling down, yeah!

Rap- Listen, through his experiments, Heisenberg  
concluded that the accurate measurements of  
one of two related observable quantities, such  
as position and momentum, produces  
uncertainties in the measurements of the  
other. He figured that the product of the  
uncertainties of position and the uncertainties  
of momentum are equal to or greater than h  
over 2 pi, where h equals Plank's constant. It  
means that observations in quantum mechanics  
always lead to uncertainty. You understand  
this, don't you?" Washu sung.

"No. Not at all." Ash said.  
"I think it's hopeless." Felina Ivy add put her hand on her face.

* * *

**Creidts:** Photon, Proton, Synchroton (AKA - Washu's Science Song) - Professor Washu 


	3. Love Lead the Way

**Love Lead the Way**

* * *

"Yeah, mom, let show how you very sing." Sasami said take the mic from Washu.

"You sing Profesor Ivy?" Delia asked Felina Ivy.

"Yes, when Sasami, was a baby I use to sing to her all the time. But that was a long time ago."

"Please Mom.." Sasami said with her sad littlw girl face.

"Well," Felina said turn her head.

'Come Felina, I know you have a great voice so go sing with you daughter." Samuel Oak said try to incourage Felina.

**Uchikido: "**What makes this world go round  
Will the answer let her down  
She is so sweet and young  
And her life has just begun  
What does her future hold  
Thats a story left unknown  
Will she make it through her days  
To let love lead the way

Part of me laughs  
Part of me cries  
Part of me wants to question why  
Why is there joy  
Why is there pain  
Why is there sunshine and rain  
One day your here  
Next you are gone  
Just Keep the faith and  
And Love Lead the Way"

**Mayuka:** "Sitting there all alone  
In the window of my room  
Watching the my world go by  
Brings tears to my eyes  
All I sees is hurt and pain  
I wants to brake the chains  
I'll keep pressing every day  
and I'll find her own sweet way"

**Uchikido: **"One day your here  
Next day your gone  
No matter what we must go on  
Just Keep you're faith and  
And Let Love lead the way

You can be all that,  
And still can be who you are?  
Youv'e got to know for sure  
That it isn't make believe

You may feel weak  
But you are strong  
Don't you give up  
If you keep holding on  
You'll never be wrong  
Just close youre eyes cos it lies  
Deep in your heart

Part of me laughs  
Part of me cries  
Part of me wants to question why  
Why is there joy  
Why is there pain  
Why is there sunshine and rain  
One day your here  
Next you are gone  
no matter what we must go on  
Just keep the faith and  
Let love lead the way

Every thing will work out fine if you let love  
love lead the way  
Love will lead yor way"

* * *

**Criedts:** Love Lead the Way - Artemis Talyor

Uchikido- Professor Ivy

Mayuka - Sasami


	4. I Am I'm not

**I Am; I'm Not **

* * *

"Oh okay it my turn now." Sasami said take her place in front of the Karoake Meachine. "I'm an angel, I'm a devil

I am sometimes in between

I'm as bad it can get

And good as it can be

Sometimes I'm a million colors

Sometimes I'm black and white

I am all extremes

Try to figure me out, you never can

There's so many things I am

I'm not special

I'm not beautiful

I'm not wonderful and powerful

Or Unstoppable

I'm always miserable

I'm always pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I Truly am

I'm someone filled with self-belief

I'm haunted by self-doubt

I've got all the answers

I've got nothing figured out

I like to be by myself

I hate to be alone

I'm up and I am down

But that's part of the thrill

Part of the plan

Part of all of the things I am

You special

You beautiful

You wonderful

Powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes you miserable

Sometimes you pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things you are

I'm a million contradictions

Sometimes I make no sense

Sometimes I'm perfect

Sometimes I'm a mess

Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

But, I'm not special

I'm not beautiful

I'm not wonderful

and powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I look miserable

Sometimes I look pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I truly am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

I'm powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

Of all the things I am

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I truly am

Of all the things I turly am..."

* * *

**Criedts:** I Am - Hilary Duff

Remix I Am to I Not - Artemis Taylor


End file.
